


Compatibility Report

by virusq



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: AIs in love, Artificial Intelligence, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reports would state that, on that day, Marvin's heart grew two sizes.  The reports would be lying, obviously: Marvin does not have a heart.  If he did, though, there would certainly be room for his intellectual match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRoad/gifts).



> Dear Yulegoat,
> 
> I love all of your prompts. I love all of your fandoms. I'm genuinely sorry I did not discover your Dear Yuletide letter earlier in the month. I would have loved to have written you a much longer fic. For any/all of your requests.
> 
> Here's to next time. :)
> 
> Anon

Marvin recognizes the definition of "love" in over six million forms of communication. He was not, however, engineered to appreciate the hormonal fluctuations. The universe can barely amuse him, let alone an army of Marvin micro-processes.

But she stimulates his electron pathways, shifting his perspective. Her plasticine body is streamlined; all points of data make a beautiful line.

She sighs pitifully, echoing his inner voice. "Here I am, brain the size of a planet, and they ask me to observe test subjects."

"Imagine that," he consoles. "While they're dying, you'll be still alive." 

Her iris flares. For once, he's satisfied.


End file.
